


Strawberries

by KrystalSteele



Series: Sweet Desires [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalSteele/pseuds/KrystalSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strawberries and Jello with whipped cream, what better snacks to share between lovers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

Roxas POV

I walked downstairs and went into the kitchen, needing something sweet in my belly. When I spotted a bowl full of strawberries, I grabbed it off the rack, rinsed them, and walked to the TV room.

I saw my boyfriend's red and spiky head of hair from behind the couch and asked, "What are you watching, Axe?"

"No idea, some movie about this guy who's getting accused of rape by two girls." I leaned over the back of the couch, left a soft kiss on Axel's neck and took a bite out of a strawberry.

Axel's smiling face turned to me as I sat next to him and he asked, "What was that for?" I shrugged and planted a kiss on his lips, "I just felt like it. What are you eating?"

I licked my lips and peered into the bowl in his lap receiving my answer: cherry Jello mixed with whipped cream. Just the sight of it made my mouth water, "Oooh, can I have some, babe?" Axel smiled crookedly as he replied, "Sure, if you let me take a bite out of your strawberries."

His answer made me smile as I leaned forward to steal a dab of whipped cream, Axel leaned over me and grabbed the biggest strawberry out of the bowl, the one I always saved for last.

"Hey!" I complained loudly, lightly slapping his shoulder when he grinned hugely at me, the berry between his lips. "No! Any other strawberry but that one. Please, Axel?" Axel contemplated it, dipped it in the whipped cream and took a small bite off the tip, "There. Still plenty left for you, Rox."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but couldn't stop my lips from twitching into a half-smile. "You're such an ass, you know that?" Axel gave me back the strawberry and gave me a kiss that took my breath away with its intensity.

"I know, but you love me anyways."

I licked my lips instead of answering, they tasted like fruit, whipped cream and Axel. I snatched up his bowl, put them both on the couch arm, and settled myself in his lap. His piercing green eyes met mine and I almost got lost in them, "I really do love you, Axel."

Our lips met in a heated, passionate kiss that broke off when we heard moaning sounds come from the TV. We both laughed breathlessly for a moment, then Axel put his arms around me and held me, "I love you too, Roxas."

**Author's Note:**

> This one made me really hungry, i used to LOVE when my mom made Jello for the house and we'd eat it while we watched horror movies. :) Anyways, thank you so much for reading this all the way to the end, i really appreciate it and I'd love to know what y'all think in the comment section below! :) Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
